lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RealGameTime/Character Costumes
Hi, guys. GameTime here and I just wanted to show out one of my ideas in the game. Many of you know that there are vehicle skins in the game. But how cool would it be if there were skins for the characters in the game? So these are my ideas for character outfits. DC Comics Batman (Bruce Wayne) (Classic TV Series Batman) (Dark Knight Batman) (Kingdom Come Batman) Superman (Clark Kent) (Man Of Steel Superman) Wonder Woman (News 52 Wonder Woman) Cyborg (Demolition Suit Cyborg) (Space Suit Cyborg) Aquaman (Batman V Superman Aquaman) Harley Quinn (News 52 Harley Quinn) Joker (Tropical Joker) Wonder Woman (News 52 Wonder Woman) (Batman V Superman Wonder Woman) Bane (Dark Knight Movie Bane) Green Arrow (CW Arrow) (Classic Arrow) Supergirl (Linda Danvers Supergirl) The Lego Movie Emmet (Old West Emmet) (Pajama Emmet) (Piece Of Resistance Emmet) (Robot Disguise Emmet) Wyldsytle (Hooded Wyldsytle) (Old West Wyldsytle) (Robot Disguise Wyldsytle) (Space Suit Wyldsytle) Benny (White Spacesuit Benny) (Red Spacesuit Benny) (Black Spacesuit Benny) Unikitty (Astronaut Unikitty) (Biznis Unikitty) (Angry Unikitty) Bad Cop (Scribble Face Bad Cop) The Lord Of The Rings Gandalf (Gandalf The White) Gollum (Sméagol Gollum) Gimli (No Helmet Gimli) Legolas (The Hobbit Legolas) Ninjago Kai (Classic Kai) (Current Kai) (Airjusti Kai) (Dark Kai) Jay (Classic Jay) (Current Jay) (Airjusti Jay) (Dark Jay) Cole (Classic Cole ) (Current Cole) (Airjusti Cole) (Dark Cole) Zane (Classic Zane) (Current Zane) (Airjusti Zane) (Dark Zane) Nya (No Samurai Outfit Nya) (Ninja Nya) (Skybound Nya) Lloyd (Evil Lloyd) (Green Ninja Outfit Lloyd) (Skybound Lloyd) (Young Green Ninja Llyod) Sensei Wu (Tea Shop Sensei Wu) (Evil Sensei Wu) Legends Of Chima Laval (Gold Armor Laval) Eris (Gold Armor Eris) Cragger (Gold Armor Cragger) Jurassic World Owen (Biker Owen) ACU Trooper (White ACU Trooper) (Female ACU Trooper) (Pilot ACU Trooper) Scooby Doo Scooby Doo (Fighter Pilot Scooby Doo) Shaggy (Tropical Vacation Shaggy) (Red Shirt Shaggy) The Simpsons Homer (Date Night Homer) (Mr.Plow) (Donut Head Homer) Bart (Bartman) (El Barto) (Blue Clothes Bart) Krusty The Clown (Tuxedo Krusty) Back To The Future Marty McFly (Future Marty) (Cowboy Marty) (1950's Marty) Doc Brown (Future Doc Brown) (Cowboy Doc Brown) (1950's Doc Brown) Ghostbusters Peter Venkman including Ray, Egon, and Winston(Slimed Peter) (Marshmallow Splattered Peter) Slimer (Animated TV Show Slimer) (Rejected Concept Art Slimer) Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Burnt Stay Puft Marshmallow Man) Doctor Who 12th Doctor (Post Regeneration 12th Doctor) 11th Doctor (Purple Suit 11th Doctor) (No Coat 11th Doctor) 10th Doctor (Blue Suit 10th Doctor) 5th Doctor (Hat 5th Doctor) Cyberman (1980's Cyberman) (Cybus Cyberman) (1960's Cyberman) Portal 2 Chell (Portal 1 Chell) The Wizard Of Oz Wicked Witch Of The West (Before Going Wicked Form Wicked Witch Of The West) Midway Arcade Gamer Kid (Headphones Gamer Kid) Harry Potter Harry Potter (Blue Jacket Harry) (Quidditch Harry) Voldermort (2001 Version Voldermort) (2005 Version Voldermort) Adventure Time Finn (Pajama Finn) (Fionna) (Prince Hotbod) Jake (Zombie Jake) (Cake) (The Gut Grinder) Lumpy Space Princess (Lumpy Space Prince) Marceline (Marshall Lee) Ghostbusters (2016) Abby Yates including Erin, Jillian, and Patty (Slimed Abby) (Work Outfit Abby) (Possessed Abby) The A-Team B.A. Barrcus (Yellow Shirt B.A.) (Shirt Off B.A.) Mission Impossible Ethan Hunt (Vest Ethan) (Tuxedo Ethan) Gremlins Gizmo (Santa Hat Gizmo) Stripe (3D Glasses Stripe) Beetlejuice Beetlejuice Lego City Undercover Chase McClain Fantasic Beasts And Where To Find Them Newt Scamander (No Coat Newt) Tina Goldstein (Dress Tina) Queenie Goldstein (Dress Queenie) Jacob Kowalski (Armor Jacob) The LEGO Batman Movie Robin (Normal Clothes Robin) Batgirl (Police Commissioner Batgirl) Excalibur Batman The Powerpuff Girls Blossom Bubbles Buttercup Knight Rider Michael Knight (Tuxedo Michael Knight) E.T. The Extra Terrestrial E.T. (Cloth Disgue E.T.) Sonic The Hedgehog Sonic (Werehog Sonic) The Goonies Sloth Teen Titans GO! Beast Boy Raven Robin (TTG) Starfire Cyborg (TTG) Category:Blog posts